The Mysterious Student
by CoolKid94
Summary: Due to having her heart broken by Conan, Ai moves to LA and gets a job as a teacher. However, she hits if off well with a kid in her class with glasses. Who's this kid, and why does he resemble Shinichi? ConanXAi romance.
1. New Job

Alright, my second ConanXAi story is started! This story might seem similar to others, but I've added in some unique twists I've thought up. There also more suspense and angst than my last story.

WARNING: People reading this story should turn back now if they do not like the ConanXAi or ShinichiXShiho pairing. Otherwise you'll be forced to flame me, and I hate being flamed.

Disclaimer: If I owned DC, then there would be a change of pace from murders all the time, like a lot more theft or blackmail cases.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Five years. It'd been five years since all that had happened. She could still remember it vividly, too. She'd screwed up the life of a young man she'd never met, but was forced to meet later, as they had common enemies. While they'd worked together, she'd fallen in love with him. She didn't know the when, where or how, she just knew the what: she loved him. But he loved someone else, his friend from childhood. And she loved him back. They couldn't confess directly to each other, but _he _knew she loved him, and _she _had hoped so much that he loved her, too, that she'd waited for him for well over a year.

Finally, the antidote to his condition had been created by her, but she held off on telling him until their common enemies were defeated. Then, the day after, and everyone was bandaged up, she had left a note and the pill, the antidote. The note had said that her work was done, and she was moving away to find a job that would help people, and not hurt anybody anymore, as she'd hurt them while working for the evil organization.

The young woman sighed, and remembered all the times she'd had with him. Her name while she'd known him was Haibara Ai, while her real name was Miyano Shiho. The boy she'd loved had had a fake name, too, Edogawa Conan. His real name was Kudo Shinichi, the greatest teenage detective in Eastern Japan. Shiho had been forced by the evil Organization to create poisons, one of which had shrunk both her and Shinichi into Ai and Conan, and they looked for the entire world like seven year old kids. It was the small child with the mind of an adult she'd fallen in love with, and leaving him was the most painful decision she'd ever made.

She'd left when she'd given him the antidote to turn back into an adult because she knew he'd go back to his childhood friend Mouri Ran, and she knew they'd both love each other and live together, and as a jealous rival, she couldn't bring herself to stay around them. So she'd made the decision to leave. She'd left the pill and the note at Agasa-hakase's, and she'd taken the pill herself, gone to the airport, and left Japan. She hadn't been back since.

She went to America, changed her name, enrolled in her previous college, and got a teaching license, to teach middle-school chemistry. She'd then gone to Los Angeles, and that's where she found herself now. She had accepted a job at a local middle school, a public one, and now she was entering the school on her first day as middle-school teacher Miss Vi Graythorn.

She walked in and went to the classroom she'd been given. It was fairly large, and could hold around 25 students easily. There was also an adjoining chemistry lab, which she planned to use for practical demonstrations.

When school started, she had no class. It was homeroom, and as a new teacher, she hadn't been assigned one. Then she had to go to assembly. It was a welcome back to school speech from the principal, goals for the year, and other boring stuff no middle schooler could stand. Luckily for her, the principal had forgotten to go over the list of new staff, and the bell for the next period rang right when he was announcing it, and everyone quickly evacuated the auditorium and went to class. She hated large audiences and being the center of attention, so not being called out was fine by her.

Shiho, or Vi as we must call her now, only had eighth grade classes, and she got to know all the students very well. She knew she was being ogled by a lot of the boys, but she ignored them, and didn't ever dress provocatively. She'd changed her attitude after being freed from the organization, and her reputation throughout the school, was 'strict, smart, but kind and funny, too'.

That's how Shiho lived for most of the school year. She enjoyed helping young people learn, and she felt that she was doing many good deeds, and was completely repairing her soul from where it had been damaged by Them.

One day, her fellow science teacher from the seventh grade came and asked her if she'd be willing to teach one of his classes one day, when he was out at the doctor's. He'd noticed that she'd looked sad at the Valentine's Day dance, and since he liked her a lot, he hoped to cheer her up. Since she had planning for that period, and consequently no class of her own, she saw no reason not to.

* * *

><p>You probably hate me for choosing Ai's English Dub name as her alias, but I figured that since she's living in America she should have an English name, and as anyone who's read <em>The Timeless Murder<em> knows, I suck at making new names. If you've watched the English Dub at all, then you'll recognize Shinichi's new name, too, but their two names are the only two I plan on changing, and I'm planning to use their real names at the end.

Next chapter starts off the story more, and introduces a mysterious character that everyone'll recognize. Oh, and both her and Shinichi will act a little OOC in this fic because of...troubles in their pasts, which I'll go into more detail about later as time passes. Review this chapter, and look forward to later installments!


	2. Substituting

Next chapter is done! This chapter might seem random, but there are some things in here that will play a big part in the overall storyline.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The seventh grade class in general was similar to the eighth graders, but was not as mature, and didn't know her well, but treated her kindly, since they'd heard stories from their older peers, and were looking forward to being in her class the next year. When'd they'd heard she was going to be teaching one of their classes, the kids in the class were absolutely ecstatic, and the kids who weren't were very jealous.

On the day in question, she went down the hall to her fellow teacher's classroom. There was no one else there, so she waited out in the hallway for everyone to come to come in. She ignored the odd looks sent her way when people not in the know wondered why she was outside the wrong classroom. The kids who came in looked very…_expectant_, and Vi wondered just what rumors had been spread about her.

She had looked at the roll book while she was waiting, and had counted the number of names on the list. When all the students were settled, she counted up the kids in the room, saw the numbers matched, and started the lesson. She knew she wouldn't have wanted some other teacher to call roll if she were in their position, so she didn't. Although her passion was chemistry, and these kids were still learning basic biology and other life sciences, she still knew a lot, as she'd worked in the biochemistry department of the Organization, and taught the class to the best of her ability, and included many fun and interactive activities. They were fun for everyone to do, and not boring, so she knew she'd made a good impression.

She followed the other teacher's lesson plan, but added in her own stuff, too. About ten minutes before the end of class, she wrote their homework on the board and made an announcement.

"Written on the board here is your homework assignment for tonight. If you finish before class is up, then I'll arrange for you to get extra credit, and you'll have no homework tonight!" She finished speaking and sat behind the desk.

The kids were happy that they might not get any homework. They worked happily and diligently, and the promise of extra credit points kept them going, too. Kids came up to ask Vi questions, and she'd answer them as much as she could without giving away the answers.

The first kid to finish was a boy. From the way the girls looked at him, they all thought he was handsome, though Vi hadn't taken a good look, since she was older than him by at least ten years. He was obviously of Japanese descent, and spoke English in a bit of a foreign accent. He also wore thick-frame glasses that did not accent his appearance at all, though rumors said he'd never even considered switching over to contacts, though Vi didn't listen to gossip from little girls.

The boy walked up, gave his paper to Vi, and went back to his seat. He pulled out a novel and started reading it. Vi, bored, graded the paper, and she soon found it was a perfect score. _Too_ perfect. A bonus question was in the assignment, and he'd answered it correctly, too, even though she hadn't covered it. From the absence of curious glances his way when he'd handed her the paper, she assumed he was just a science nerd who'd swallowed the textbook.

When the bell rang, she collected all the finished papers, marked a +5 pts on all of them, and left them on the desk. She went back to her class, and her classes the rest of the day distracted her from thinking of the odd boy.

* * *

><p>Any guesses on who the boy is? If you don't know, it'll become pretty obvious soon.<p>

About the way Shiho (or Vi) teaches her classes, I felt she was different, and her classes would be different, too. More details on this later.

Next chapter, the boy shows up again, and Vi starts noticing him more. Look forward to it, and review, please!


	3. Science Fair

In this chapter, the boy from last time makes a reappearance, and I drop more hints about his background. No confirmations, though, you'll have to keep guessing!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

After several weeks, she'd completely forgotten the details of her time teaching the seventh graders. Her stunt with the homework had brought up the grades of several kids in the class, raising the class average, and getting her several positive comments from many parents, which she ignored because she got them all the time. Her fame had spread now throughout the entire school, and Miss Graythorn quickly became an instant celebrity. For one, she was the youngest teacher in the school. For another, her lessons were challenging, but fun, and she knew each student by name, and helped each one individually.

It was for this reason that she was asked to help judge the science fair in mid-March. Everyone knew she was a science genius, and she loved working with kids, so everyone knew she'd be a great judge.

On the day of the fair, science projects from many kids in the school had been spread out on tables in the gym. There were three separate sections, one each for each grade, and each grade was further divided into subjects, like chemistry, biology, etc.

The day started alright enough. When the fair opened, many parents came in to see the projects, and the kids stood by the projects they'd created, some proudly, some boredly, some not paying any attention at all. The kids had been given the option to either work by themselves or in groups of up to four total people. Some projects were great, some were typical, and some just _sucked_. It was amusing to Vi to view some of these harmless projects after knowing what she'd done when being forced to create poison for the Organization.

Vi spent most of the day wandering around, observing projects and taking notes. She noted how colorful they were, how informative they were, and how accurate they were. She noticed that the accuracy for the eighth graders was a lot higher than those of lower classes, but she wrote it off as the older kids were older and had therefore had had more education than anyone else, and never even considered that _she_ might have been the cause.

This theory went down the toilet, though, when she started down a row of seventh grade projects she hadn't seen yet. Most were typical for seventh graders, but one stuck out. It didn't _look_ anything special, but when reviewing it and reading the information, she noted how _professional_ it looked. There was plenty of information, and diagrams and pictures accompanied some of them. It wasn't overly colorful, but it was colorful enough to draw attention to the important points. It was essentially a perfect project, one that would be expected from someone a lot older than a 12 year old. Even _her_ critical eye saw no faults with it, and she wondered who'd done it. She saw one name in the bottom right corner, and knew it'd been done by one person.

The culprit was soon picked out. He was leaning on the edge of the table near her, and was reading a book. It was the handsome boy in glasses she'd seen in that class. He appeared to not even notice her looking at him, and had no interest at all in what was going on around him. Then she noticed two things: the book he was reading was a Sherlock Holmes story, one translated into Japanese that was well-thumbed through, and that he looked remarkably like _him_, or how she thought he might've looked at age 12.

She stared at him, but shook herself mentally. For one, he was in Japan living with his first love, Mouri Ran. Secondly, he had no reason to remain as a kid, or move to Los Angeles. She figured it was probably a look-alike and went on her way.

She compared her results to the other judges, and they made a unanimous decision. Then they announced their results to everyone. The boy with the thick glasses slowly made his way to the stage, and Vi was struck again by his likeness to _him_. He accepted the trophy presented him with a quick 'Thank You' and turned to leave, but was waylaid by the head judge. The judge asked him to say a few words in honor of the occasion, so the boy did.

"I thank you all for your support today. I have won first place in the science fair, even over all the upperclassmen, and all I did was put my knowledge of what I knew on paper. Please keep supporting me as we finish the year, and in return, I'll support you as well!"

The boy finished and moved away. Vi had been behind him, and couldn't have seen the look of pain in the boy's eyes as he finished his little speech. Vi had come to the conclusion that it was _definitely_ not him, as he'd never be so modest.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Shinichi makes an appearance! How will Shiho react to him? Find out later! Oh, and keep guessing about the boy's identity! Until then, read and review!<p> 


	4. Introductions

This chapter is in the POV of the boy in glasses, who will finally be named. I also explore his past, and there's a time skip. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The end of the year passed, and the summer, too. As the first day of the new school year arrived, one young boy entered the school with all his other peers. He was of average size, handsome, and good at soccer. He wore thick glasses, and was well known for breaking the tradition two years in a row of 'eighth-grader only wins the science fair'. He was also well known among the girls for his good looks. They loved his modesty, his intelligence, and his helpfulness. He never seemed to have any problem in class, and he was a star player on the soccer team, and was physically fit.

The boy ignored all attention given to him by girls and doting fans. He'd had plenty of experience with them before, and knew all they were was just a big pain. Plus, he'd had his heart broken by a girl in the past, and wasn't willing to let anyone else in.

When roll was called, his name was always skipped, since all the teachers in the school knew his name from his multiple achievements. He'd been offered numerous advanced training, like skipping grades, but he always declined, even when'd he'd gotten an almost perfect score on a practice SAT.

He spent his day in class reading, and none of the teachers cared. They figured he was a multi-tasker, and was listening to class while reading his book, and he'd never given them any reason to doubt it.

However, the boy had a secret. He actually _never_ paid attention. His books were always more interesting than anything any teacher had ever done. Teachers were always taken by his intelligence and his willingness to help his peers, so they never punished him for anything.

He'd moved from Japan a few years before, after having his heart broken by a girl who had moved suddenly. He'd searched all over Japan for years, until he'd at last given up. The place he lived held memories of him and the girl, so he moved to where his parents lived in L.A. to get away from them. He'd become an instant celebrity once people got to know him, and he'd never given them a reason to change his status.

Eighth grade chemistry was, he thought, likely to be boring. He walked into class, pulled out a book, and started reading. Although it was never spoken aloud, all the novels he ever read were detective novels of various kinds, though obviously many had noticed it. When the class started, though, he decided to pay attention to the start of course speech, so he'd know class rules and other stuff, just in case he needed to.

In this class, though, there weren't many rules. The teacher, Miss Graythorn, had started off by not saying most rules out loud, and had instead pointed to a poster on the wall. She said that rules likes respect and responsibility were a given and should not have to be reiterated. She said everyone would be obliged to follow them, and if anyone stepped out of line, then something _drastic_ would happen, though she didn't specify.

Then she explained the layout of the room, and where everything was. She said that just about anything was there for students to use, and if it wasn't on or behind her desk, then they could do whatever they wanted with it. She had stressed, though, that behaving irresponsibly would turn the whole eighth grade class against them, since if they broke something, or she had to remove fun activities from the room, then no one in any class could do anything with it.

Finally she explained the grading system. She said she didn't really give out much homework, since most kids would do it right before class, and wouldn't learn anything by rushing, and would turn in something sloppy. Any work not done in class could be turned in the next day for no penalty, but any later than the first five minutes would result in grades to be dropped. Tests and quizzes were to be done on the day they were given. Projects could be done either by yourself or with others. Lab work was only to be done in her presence, and if anyone wanted to work outside of class, they had to schedule a time with her.

She then went over typical lab safety, and passed out parental consent forms, though she said that she thought they were unnecessary because they were all teenagers, and they could take care of themselves. She stressed that any horseplay in the lab would result in drastic punishment, and all students should learn the safety rules OR ELSE.

The boy in the glasses was surprised by the teacher's attitude. She had actually considered the students' feelings on the whole thing when presenting. She'd joked with them, laid down the rules, and everyone was paying attention, and not side barring, which for _that_ class had to be some kind of record. It was obvious that she was teaching because she actually cared for the students, and not because of the money involved, or the power of influencing young people. She even adjusted her classes according to what they wanted, though it had to relate to something on curriculum, or they'd all be in trouble.

She was also very outspoken, though she had a naturally soft voice. She gave her personal opinions on topics, joked in class, and was always nice before being strict. The boy soon realized that even though the classwork itself was likely to be very boring, the class itself wasn't in any way.

Then she called the roll. She said that the only reason she was doing it was so that she could get to know everyone, and once that was done, she'd never have to do it again, making everyone happy, since they all hated teachers at the start of class calling roll every day.

She also didn't do any get-to-know-you stuff since she figured that everyone already knew everyone else, and she could find out what she needed to know simply by observing their behavior and their classwork. She then had given them several assignments of varying difficulty, and told them to do it in any way they saw fit, though she'd keep a close eye out for _cheaters_.

The boy was very intrigued by the teacher. She was young, though obviously older than any of them by at least a decade. She also knew the material very well, but never showed off. She even had extra coaching after school for walk-ins if anyone needed it. She was also rather pretty, though she didn't show it off at all. She also seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't think of how.

He noticed a constant sadness behind her eyes, though it never showed on her face. He figured she'd had heartache at some point in the past, and hid it completely to not show anyone that the great Miss Graythorn could have a weak link of any kind. He therefore resolved to befriend her, as he'd never done to any of the other teachers he'd ever had. After class, he went up to her.

"Miss Graythorn?"

"Yes?" Her tone was friendly and encouraging, and the boy realized that she'd probably never had any of her students come up to her like this, unless it was for help on homework or something, and especially not on a day where they did hardly nothing.

"I'd just like to say that your class today was very intriguing, even for someone like me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just that your class was so…different than any other class I've ever been in. You're a lot more open with the students than most teachers, and you can anticipate their wants and needs and react to them better than anyone else. I actually found myself paying attention to everything you said. "

"Why, thank you young man. No one has ever complimented my work like that before. I'm just happy that someone enjoys being in my class as much as I like teaching students."

The boy was feeling a lot more cheerful than normal, and so said, "In that case, let's be friends! That alright with you, ma'am?"

"Sure! No student has ever treated me as more than a teacher before." They shook hands then. "Vi Graythorn," said Vi.

"Jimmy Kudo," said the boy. They finished shaking hands, and then the boy left.

* * *

><p>For anyone who guessed correctly that the boy was Shinichi, good work! Also, if you guessed his name, good work on that, too! He doesn't recognize her as Ai because of her personality change, just as she didn't recognize him last chapter for the same reason.<p>

Half the point of this fic is that they don't find out who the other is until the end, which is why it's 'Suspense'. It's suspenseful because you're thinking, 'Will they finally realize who the other is, now?'

Anyways, read and review! Next chapter Vi tries to get Jimmy to open up more, since she's convinced he's not Shinichi.


	5. Jimmy's Tale

All right! You know who Shinichi is now, and now we watch the suspense through future chapters as they each try to solve the mystery of the other. This chapter, Jimmy spills the beans on his past, though in an edited version. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

After the boy had come and introduced himself, Vi had felt very _nostalgic_. Jimmy reminded her of _him_ a lot. He was as kind, as courteous, and as bored in class. He liked detective novels, too. The big kicker was his surname, Kudo. It was the same as _his_: Kudo Shinichi. She quickly figured that it wasn't really him, since even if he hadn't taken the antidote she'd left, he already had a name, Conan, and wouldn't need another name like Jimmy.

Through the weeks that followed, Jimmy became her closest friend. It was clear to her that he didn't really open up to anyone, so the fact he'd opened up to her at all was something of a miracle. She had taken his compliments to heart, and had begun keeping a close eye on him. She noticed that most of the work itself was boring to him, so for him alone, she upped the difficulty of the work. It kept him occupied, and he appeared to be enjoying himself a lot more than he had in any other class.

During a lab day, the bell rang and most of the kids ran out excitedly, since it was the end of the day on Friday. Most of the equipment had been put away, but some students had too excited to, so there was some glassware and chemicals lying around, and Vi planned to stay after school to clean it up. She started putting stuff up when she realized she had a helper: Jimmy. She asked, "What are you doing here? It's Friday afternoon. Go home and have fun, and enjoy your time off school for the weekend."

"It's all right. I didn't have anything planned for today. Plus, I saw you needed a hand, so I thought I'd help. I'll leave if you want, though," he spoke in such a way that Vi was sure he was being completely sincere, and she reasoned that if he wanted to help so much, then she should just let him.

"You can help if you want. I don't mind," she said kindly, and his face lit up. They started cleaning out beakers at the sink, and Vi decided to strike up conversation. She didn't really know much about him, as he was so quiet, so it was the perfect chance to find out.

"I took your compliments the first day to heart, Jimmy. I appreciated that someone else appreciated my skills and my way of teaching, since it's so radically different from everyone else. Do you still enjoy learning in my class as much as you did originally?"

"I do actually. I also appreciate that you realized I was above everyone else and started giving me more advanced work. It's more of a challenge to me, but that's what makes it so _fun_. You also make class fun too, and your class is one of the only classes I've ever been in that I've actually looked forward to going to."

"I'm happy to hear that! What do your friends think?"

"I'm popular, but I don't really have any close friends. I'm more of a loner than anyone else."

"No girlfriend either?" she gently teased him.

"No. Most girls are only interested in me because I'm popular and smart, and not because of my personality. I've noticed that any girl I might possibly like has given me a wide berth, since they probably think I'm just some stuck-up geek or something. I don't really care, though. I've been around moony-eyed girls for _years_, and the best treatment is to just ignore them."

"Is there no other reason? You don't seem to be a naturally quiet person."

"Actually, there is…" he didn't elaborate, and Vi realized that he was contemplating sharing something personal.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's your business, not mine."

"No, it's all right. The truth is, when I lived in Japan, I had a girl I liked. She was a transfer student, and had no family, but she lived with a friend of my parents. We didn't really get along at first, but eventually the two of us became close friends. After quite a few months, I realized I appreciated her as more than a friend. I realized I loved her."

"What happened, then?"

"She moved suddenly. She was like me, she was independent and clever, and somewhat of a loner, and all of us trusted her to take care of herself. What none of us expected was for her to move suddenly, with no adult supervision, and with no word to any of us, except a note addressed to me, which I found after she'd left."

Vi didn't really know what to say, so she said nothing. Then Jimmy continued, "I looked for her, of course. After all, she'd left before I could tell her how I felt. I looked for her for years, but never found her. It was then I decided to move to America. Tokyo, where'd I'd lived before, held too many painful memories. I came here, moved in with the friends of a distant relative, and changed my name. I still look for her, but at this point I've given up hope. I still remember her fondly, though, and it'll be a while before I can even try to look at other girls in the same light."

The boy suddenly realized what all he'd said, and he looked mortified. He quickly recovered himself and said, "Well, I'll see you on Monday Miss Graythorn!" and turned quickly and left.

* * *

><p>Ha! Jimmy just told her <em>everything<em>! I guess it's good he's so used to lying, since the story didn't spill the whole truth. And the story was altered so much that Vi didn't pick up on the fact that _she_ might be the girl he's talking about. What next? Find out next time!

Next chapter, Yukiko and Yusaku find out about Vi! Will they find out her secret? Keep reading, and please review!


	6. Setting up a Meeting

Next chapter is done! This chapter marks the first appearance of Yukiko and Yusaku Kudo in this story, and I'm using their Japanese names! Hooray!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Jimmy had left so quickly because he was embarrassed about sharing something so personal, and with a complete stranger! He knew she wouldn't tell anyone, since she was obviously keeping secrets herself, but he was still mortified with himself. He'd never told anyone his real reasons for leaving, not even his childhood friend. He didn't know why he'd done it, or what had come over him, though he suspected it was because Miss Graythorn and _her_ looked and acted so similarly. Similar, but not the same. Miss Graythorn wasn't sarcastic. She listened and helped others with no regard for herself. They looked similar, but there was no way that _she_ was the girl he'd come to love, Haibara Ai.

He realized how close he'd come to spilling the beans about everything, and realized he'd have to be more careful. It was just she was so _different_, she could weasel stuff out of him that no one else ever had, except for Ai. Thoughts of Ai kept drifting through his mind, and just filled him with sadness. He then trudged home to the house he lived in with his parents, Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo.

While the official story was that they'd adopted him when their own son, Shinichi, had disappeared, only a few people knew the truth: he actually _was_ their son, Shinichi. Five years before, he'd been forced to take an experimental poison, and it'd turned him back into a kid. He'd worn glasses to disguise himself from his best friend and love interest Mouri Ran. However, a few months later, someone shrunk like him had come to his school, and after some bitter first meetings, they'd soon become fast friends.

It was when she'd almost been killed by the Black Organization during the final conflict did he realize he loved her as more than a friend. He didn't know how to say it though, and he'd paid the price when she'd left right after she recovered. She'd left him an antidote and a note saying what she had done, and to not try and find her. He hadn't listened, of course, and had looked all over Japan for her, but had never found a trace of her.

He left Tokyo soon after, and went to live with his parents in America. He'd never taken the antidote because he was so sad about Ai leaving, and took it with him to America when he moved. He'd changed his name from his fake name Edogawa Conan to his new name, Jimmy Kudo. He'd picked an American name to keep all the bad memories away, though it wasn't much help. And now, here he was, an above average student in an average American middle school.

He reached home finally. "I'm home!" he spoke in English all the time now, and his parents, after recognizing his reasons, had switched, too.

"Oh, you're home, Jimmy! Boring day again?" His mother Yukiko asked, coming out of a nearby room and practically choking him with a hug.

After prying himself loose, he said, "It was eventful, more so than normal."

"What happened?"

"I volunteered to help Miss Graythorn after class. We got to talking, and I practically spilled the beans about _everything_." Yukiko looked at him in horror. She knew it would be devastating if anyone found out he'd already _been_ through middle school ten years before.

"What'd you tell her?"

"Just about Haibara. She didn't really pry, but I found myself talking about Haibara, and the reason I left Japan. I did edit it though, so it shouldn't do any damage, but it was still too close for comfort."

"That _was_ too close, Shinichi." She used his real name to demonstrate the gravity of the situation. "Who exactly is she, anyway?"

"She's my chemistry teacher this year. She's very kind, nice, and thoughtful. She realized right off the bat that I was different, and after confirming I already know what she's supposed to teach, she gives me harder work to occupy me. That class is the ONLY class I've ever been in where the teacher has ever done something like that. Plus, she knows each student by name, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. She doctors her lesson plan so it'll appeal to more people, and she makes class fun and entertaining."

"Really, she's that good?"

"Yes. She obviously knows a lot, but doesn't exploit her knowledge, and she doesn't rub it in anyone's face, either."

"No wonder you like her class, then!" exclaimed Yukiko, "She makes it perfect for everyone! Maybe I could meet her someday…" Yukiko looked at Jimmy, as if expecting him to call and ask for a meeting.

"There's Open House next week. Parents can come and meet the teachers freely. If you come to that, then you'll most definitely meet her. Maybe Dad'll come too."

"Maybe I'll come to what?" asked a new voice. They both spun around to see Kudo Yusaku coming out of the study, looking at them curiously, "What are you all planning behind my back again?"

"Well," began Yukiko, "Jimmy was just telling me about one of his teachers, and I said I wanted to meet her, since she was so different from most of the others he has. Then he suggested we go to the Open House next Tuesday, and he made the suggestion that you could come along, too."

"I don't have any deadlines soon, so I guess I can. Plus, if Jimmy likes her, then she can't be all that bad."

With that, they planned for the next Tuesday night, all in high expectations.

* * *

><p>Now what? The Kudos know about Vi too! Maybe they'll find her out? Maybe not? Not telling! Look forward to the next chapter, which is the Open House.<p>

Note: For those of you who don't know what an Open House is, it's just a night during the early part of the school year where parents can come in and meet teachers, explore the classroom, and more. Once kids get to high school, the kids generally bail out of coming, and it's just the parents and teachers. Please also note that this is also _not_ a parent-teacher conference of any kind. If you already knew all this, please accept my apologies for boring you.


	7. Open House

Yusaku and Yukiko meet Vi for the first time! How will Vi react when she sees them? Read on!

Also, in regards to the review about why it wasn't mentioned about Conan and the antidote, I actually _did_ explain that. It's in the paragraph about Conan moving to LA and picking his new name.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

For Vi, Open House was a very boring affair. She'd never meet any of the parents again, so why should she make a big speech for them, anyway? However, it was only once a year, and she figured she could live through one night.

Open House started off with her homeroom students and their parents that came in. She introduced herself, and said what they did and why homeroom was important. Then, all the rest of classes filed in, one after the other. She acted peppy, and treated them all like equals, and no one suspected she was actually bored to death. During her last class, she was planning to just do the same thing she'd done before, but was distracted by a familiar face coming in. Or rather three familiar faces. One was her student, Jimmy, while the other two were obviously his parents. Now she knew why his surname sounded familiar. He'd been adopted by the parents of the boy she'd loved.

When she saw them, her Poker Face had momentarily dropped, but was back up before anyone saw it. She was suddenly very nervous. She didn't want any reminders of _him_, and now there were two in her room! She started her presentation, but changed it up from what she'd said earlier, and she knew it would be reflected in her mannerisms. She knew she'd look like someone who was smart, funny, and could easily think stuff up on the spot, and would not sound rehearsed at all.

At the end, all the highly entertained adults left with their kids, and Vi watched them go. Then she saw three people approaching her, and she internally panicked. Then she realized there was no reason to panic, and she watched them approach.

"Miss Graythorn?"

"Ah, yes." She said, directing her attention to Yukiko, who had spoken.

"I'm Yukiko Kudo, Jimmy's mother." They shook hands. "This is my husband, Yusaku," and she shook hands with him, too. Yukiko continued, "I'd just like to say that I really approve of your teaching methods, and your overall attitude and optimism. I think Jimmy appreciates it too, though he doesn't really say much." She looked at Jimmy, who was not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well," began Vi, "I appreciate having Jimmy in my class. He's so bright and helpful for the other students. I've also noticed that he seems to have no problem with the course work, too." At Yukiko's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Since he has no problem with normal work, I've taken the liberty of giving him more advanced work instead, since I see no reason to bore him to death with everything he obviously knows already."

Yusaku and Yukiko both were speechless, and were very impressed with her attitude, and so Yusaku simply said, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you'll continue with providing my son with a quality education, and to keep him from getting bored anymore. Good bye." With that, all three left, and Vi took a big sigh of relief when she was certain they'd left. She sank behind her desk to gather herself before putting everything away and leaving for the night.

* * *

><p>A bit short, but the next few chapters will be more suspenseful. After all, Yusaku was there, and I'll let you in on something: he suspects something's up! Next up, the Kudos discuss the meeting and come up with a few theories. What are they? Probably close to spot on (maybe). In the meantime, read and review!<p> 


	8. Passing Judgement

Yusaku tells his family what he noticed, and they all get suspicious. Enjoy!

To answer a question asked in the reviews, I shall quote this paragraph from Chapter Six:

_'He left Tokyo soon after, and went to live with his parents in America. He'd never taken the antidote because he was so sad about Ai leaving, and took it with him to America when he moved. He'd changed his name from his fake name Edogawa Conan to his new name, Jimmy Kudo. He'd picked an American name to keep all the bad memories away, though it wasn't much help. And now, here he was, an above average student in an average American middle school.' _

I hope it answers your question!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What'd you think?"

Yusaku, Yukiko, and Jimmy were driving home after the Open House, and Jimmy was asking Yukiko her opinion of the teacher they'd introduced themselves to, Miss Graythorn, since she had been the one who wanted to meet her the most.

"Well, she was very nice," said Yukiko, "She knew what she was talking about. She knew _how_ to talk to people, too. She didn't treat any one of the parents or students in there as superior or inferior to anyone else. She seems quite capable. She seemed a little familiar, though…"

"What about you, Dad?"

"To tell you the truth, I was very impressed. I completely agree with Yukiko about her, but I did notice some rather odd things about her, that only a detective would pick up."

"Like what, Yusaku?"

"Well, the first thing I noticed when I walked in was her. She's quite young, no older than 25. She's obviously half-Japanese, though her reddish blonde hair conceals it. She obviously has European heritage, too. She has no jewelry, so she's not married or engaged. She's not rich, either, but not too poor, if the state and style of her clothes is any indication. She probably has no family and few close friends, judging from the lack of photos on her desk. However, what's bugging me is the look in her eyes when she first saw us."

"What do you mean?"

"She tried to hide it, but it was quite clear she recognized us. The proof of that was that when we first entered, her eyes quickly darted away from us and her face grew a bit paler, though it was gone a moment later. She stuttered a little during her presentation, so it was obviously not rehearsed, and was likely completely different from the others she'd given that night, even though she teaches five classes on the same subject, and could easily have gotten away with the same speech. When we approached her at the end, she knew who it was before she even _looked_ at us, and she treated us like old friends. She didn't treat us like celebrities, which rules out that she recognized us because of our dual celebrity status."

"So, Dad, you're saying there's something up with her?"

"I'm not passing any judgments. I'm just saying what I observed. You can take it however you want to. However, I _do_ think she's hiding something. That much is clearly obvious. The question is, though, what would she have to hide?"

* * *

><p>They <em>still<em> didn't realize the truth! Maybe they're all slacking, or maybe Yusaku is challenging Jimmy to find out for himself. Next up, I'm thinking about the three of them getting to know Vi better, and I've got an idea to make it happen. She might spill the beans? Anyways, please read and review, and many thanks to those who have reviewed already and actually enjoy the story!


	9. Dinner Guest

Now for the interrogation! What's going to happen now?

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

His dad's question continued bugging Jimmy for the next few weeks. He'd practically given up detective work since he'd come to America, so he hadn't noticed any of those things. During class the next day, he noticed everything his dad had pointed out, but he also noticed that the sadness behind her eyes had become more noticeable than normal. It was weird that his dad hadn't noticed it, but maybe she wasn't feeling sad that night.

The next few weeks passed just the same as normal. Jimmy's favorite class was chemistry, and he was given no reason to change his choice. One night, he came home after a soccer match to find his mother was very gleeful about something.

"What's up with you, Mom?" he sounded bored since she had always acted childish, and he was used to the behavior.

"You'll never guess who I met at the supermarket earlier!" she sounded like a little kid for whom Christmas had come in July.

"Who'd you meet, then?" he figured it was just one of her old friends, and he didn't try to hide that he didn't really care.

"Your teacher, Miss Graythorn!"

"So why are you in such high spirits, then?"

"Well, we got to talking, and I invited her over for dinner tonight! She'll be here at 6, so you need to go take a shower and put on something nice." She glared at him, telling him not to argue. Jimmy didn't, and simply headed upstairs to the shower.

At six, the doorbell rang, and Jimmy answered. He invited her inside, and led her to the dining room, where Yukiko was bringing out the food. Soon, they all started eating, and made casual conversation. Yusaku was still curious about Vi, so he started asking questions about her.

"So, Miss Graythorn, how exactly did you decide you wanted to teach children?"

"I've always had a passion for children. I've also always wanted to help make the future a better place. So I decided to become a teacher, so I can show the inhabitants of the future how to make it so."

"Why middle school, then? Wouldn't that be better achieved with grade school kids?"

"Most people would think so, but I disagree. Little children are too peppy and wild, and quickly forget important life lessons. High school students don't listen because they think they can handle themselves. Middle school students are a good balance between them, which is why I went for a middle school teaching position."

"You're a little young to be teaching, though, right? Have you encountered any resistance?" Yusaku was careful to phrase his questions so she wouldn't realize she was being interrogated.

I know I'm young, and some people have resisted a 24 year old woman teaching. I've always proved them wrong, though, and my students support me."

"You enjoy your work, then?"

"Of course. I love helping young minds find their way through life. That's why I tailor my plans to suit their needs, so they can find their way more easily." Vi had noticed that Yusaku had not asked his previous question about resistance again, even though she hadn't really answered it thoroughly. That meant he only cared about the first part, and the second was camouflage. Looking back on the conversation, she realized that he was skillfully trying to find out about her life, and she resolved to put an end to it. So she said, "So enough about me, do you enjoy your work as a writer, Mr. Kudo? I know I enjoy reading it."

The conversation went on like this pretty much the whole time. Vi repeatedly steered the conversation away from herself, but she tried to not attract their attention when doing so. Soon enough, the food was finished. She thanked them for inviting her, and soon left.

"Very strange," commented Yusaku.

"What's strange?" asked Yukiko.

Jimmy answered, "She constantly steered the conversation away from herself. It's like she doesn't want _anyone_ to find out anything about her past. She's hiding something big."

Yusaku said, "She didn't say anything about her past that happened longer ago than 4-5 years ago. She talked about her college, nothing about schooling before that. She made no mention of her family, which leads me to believe she has none. And she looked sad. Something bad happened to her, and she doesn't want anyone to ever know."

With that, they all pondered the night's events in silence, each of them contemplating their own theories.

* * *

><p>Great, they've ticked her off. Next chapter, Jimmy will have to apologize for everything. Maybe it'll make Vi spill the beans! (But they <em>still<em> don't recognize each other!) In regards to how much longer this is going to be, it'll likely have 3-4 more chapters. So look forward to it, and review this part!


	10. Vi's Tale

Everyone's probably wondering what happened after the dinner, and this chapter confirms it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The next day, Jimmy went to school as usual. Chemistry class was the last class of the day again, and he stayed behind to apologize about the previous night. He took longer than usual to pack up his stuff, and was consequently the last person there.

"Uh, Miss Graythorn?" she hadn't realized he was there, and jumped a little. She turned around to face him.

"Jimmy?"

"I just…I just wanted to apologize for last night. You were obviously uncomfortable. I know Dad was being a little pushy about stuff you obviously didn't want to share." Her face had grown dark at this, and he noticed. "Miss Graythorn? Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some…stuff."

"Guy problems?" he guessed. She looked up at him and was about to deny it, but looking at his face, he looked so much like _him_ she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"Partly. I had a rough childhood, too, and the memories come back to me sometimes. That's why I don't like talking about my past, because I just want to shovel those memories away for good."

"Oh. You're the same as me, then, as least in romance problems."

"I guess so." She remembered him telling her his story, and realized that the only thing she wanted to do was to get hers off her chest, though of course she couldn't tell him the truth. "The truth is I knew a guy a few years ago. He was my closest friend. I'd had a rough childhood, with no family, and no one really treated me well. However, he treated me like a human being, which no one else ever had. He was kind, generous, and helpful. He was a strong shoulder for me to lean on. I couldn't help falling in love with him. But I knew that the love could only be one-sided. He had a friend from childhood, a girl, whom he'd loved for years. She was away when I was there, but the day she came back, I left for America. I went to college, got my teaching degree, and here I am now."

Jimmy didn't try to pry anything out of her. He didn't ask questions. He knew how much she'd have had to have trusted him in order to tell him something like this.

"I never went back to visit because I couldn't bear seeing him with someone else. I still haven't gotten over him, and I doubt I ever will."

"I might know a way you could," said Jimmy cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Vi asked curiously.

"Well, if you loved him as much as you say you did, then if you saw him happy, then you should be happy, too! You'd be happy for him, and you'll be able to let him go and move on with your life!"

Vi considered his words and realized he had a point. If she saw Shinichi happy, then she'd be happy for him, too, and would be able to move on.

Jimmy spoke up, "If you want to go, go over the winter break. The spirit of Christmas will keep your spirits up, whether you celebrate it or not."

"Thank you, Jimmy. I think I will. However, before I go, I want you to promise me something, too."

"What is it?"

She bent over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Do the same thing. Use the spirit of Christmas to live your life to the fullest. Make new friends and make yourself happy."

"I already have." At her quizzical look, he quickly added, "I already have a friend: you. You're one of the greatest friends I could ever have." Ignoring her astonished expression, he said, "Well, see you later, then! And good luck!" and left her standing there wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>So now Vi has given her half of the confession, and Jimmy didn't realize who she was. Next chapter, Shiho goes to Beika for the first time in five years. What will she find? Read and Review!<p>

Oh, I'd also like to throw something completely non-story related out there. In the future, the frequency of my updates may decrease by a ton, and I can't do anything about it. Today was the first day of my senior year of high school, and it's already turning out to be a doozy. There was a fight before school (a rare occurence at my school) and the buses were late by 1.5 hours this afternoon. For a school in America, that's unheard of. And I've got a TON of homework, and I'm only posting this because I wrote most of it yesterday. So please bear with me, this story only had 2-3 chapters left!


	11. Hello Beika

I don't have much homework today, so I get to update all my stories. Anyways, Shiho goes to Beika, but doesn't find who she wants to find?

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

She never thought she'd be back here again. Tokyo was always beautiful in the winter, especially around Christmastime. Most Japanese people didn't celebrate it like Western people did, but it was still a nice sight. She had decided to use her other fake name, Haibara Ai, so everyone would recognize her, since most of the people she knew wouldn't know Miyano Shiho or Vi Graythorn.

She took the train to the Beika area, and slowly walked to Agasa-hakase's house. She figured she'd visit him first, since she'd lived with him and was like a father to her. She approached his house on the side opposite from the Kudo Mansion and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ai-desu, Hakase."

"Ai-kun?" There were loud scrambling noises from inside before the door flew open, and there stood Hakase. He looked the same as he always did, though he might've been a bit balder.

"Ai-kun!" He confirmed it was indeed her, and then hugged her. "Ai-kun! You've been gone so long! Everyone was so worried!" He let go of her sheepishly, and said, "Well, do come in."

Ai entered Hakase's house. It hadn't really changed much over the years, and was still filled with a ton of useless junk: the results of his failed experiments. He was the only one there, apparently, and Ai was glad she didn't have to deal with anyone else quite yet. Hakase made tea, and then they sat in the living room. Agasa then asked, "So what've you been up to, Ai-kun?"

"I've been in America. I took the antidote, went back to college, and got a job I'm happy with. I've been enjoying my life."

"What kind of job?"

"Just a teaching job. I teach chemistry at a school in L.A."

"So you took time off to visit?"

"It's winter vacation now. I figure I'll be able to stick around until the term starts up again in around 2-3 weeks."

"So you just came to visit?"

"Pretty much. I thought I'd check on how everyone was doing. How are they doing anyway?"

"The kids are pretty much the same. I take them on trips a lot. After you and Shinichi left, they still carried on with the Detective Boys. They've gotten very good, and help the police solve cases all the time."

"And Kudo-kun?" Hakase's face instantly darkened. "What's wrong Hakase?"

"Shinichi…Shinichi was _devastated_ when you left. He looked for you for a long time, but you'd obviously taken steps to prevent your being found by him. He eventually gave up and left Japan for good. He took the antidote with him, though he never actually consumed it."

Ai was very shocked by what he'd done. When'd she'd left, she had seen no reason not to, since she figured no one would care enough. "Why? Why would he leave like that? I gave him the pill to fix his life, and I left so he could. Why would he then not do anything with it? It doesn't make any sense!" Ai was trying very hard to be calm. She'd come all this way to make peace with him, and he wasn't here. He'd run himself ragged looking for her, and when he hadn't found her, he'd completely left everything he'd ever known. "Why, Hakase?" she asked again.

Hakase just sighed and said, "Isn't it obvious, Ai-kun? He loved you, more than you ever gave him credit for. You broke his heart when you left, and he was never the same. He left to avoid all the bad memories of your leaving."

"Where did he go, then?" Ai was trying very hard not to cry.

"I don't know. He just said something about starting a new life. He left us all. Ran-kun and Ayumi-kun were both devastated, but they eventually moved on. I haven't heard anything from Shinichi since."

"…I see."Ai gave up on not crying, and just let the tears spill out.

"Ai-kun! Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. I left to make him happy, and the completely opposite happened. I came here to make amends to him, and he's not here. Nobody knows where he is, and there's nothing I can do about it!" She kept on crying, not even caring Hakase was there.

Eventually, she got up and said, "I'm sorry, Hakase, but I can't stay."

"When will you be back? You _will _be back, right?"

"I…I don't know." With that, she left, feeling more miserable than before.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will likely be when the two of them finally realize who the other is, though I might push it back another chapter. Anyways, review this, and give me ideas for other fics!<p> 


	12. The Phone Call

Short transition chapter is here. I'll be able to upload the rest this weekend, as there are likely 2-3 chapters left, including the epilogue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Ai had returned to America as soon as possible. She resumed her persona of Vi Graythorn and just spent the rest of the day she got back crying softly to herself. She realized that she'd made a terrible mistake when judging Conan so many years before and her decision had hurt him more than she could have ever imagined.

She was desperate for news about the whereabouts of _him_, so she called the Kudos to see if they knew any.

"Hello?" She couldn't really tell who was on the other end, but she could tell they were bored.

"I'd like to talk to Yusaku Kudo, please."

"Who is this?"

Vi debated on what to say before finally saying, "Ai Haibara. Could I please speak with him?"

There was dead silence on the other end. Vi wondered if the line had gone dead before she heard, faintly, "Haibara?"

She was shocked. It sounded just like Shinichi on the other end. "Kudo?"

"HAIBARA! Where have you been? I've searched for you for years and one day you just call out of the blue! What've you been doing, anyway? What…" he had switched to speaking Japanese in his excitement and anger.

"KUDO-KUN! Please calm down!" she stayed silent while the voice on the other end calmed down, "I called because I was looking for you. I heard you went MIA, and no one in Beika knew where you were. So I just decided to call your parents to see if _they_ knew where you were, and as luck would have it, you just happened to be there."

"…Haibara?"

"Yes, Kudo-kun?"

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm about two blocks away from you in Los Angeles."

"Really? Do you think we could meet at the park nearby then?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"Good. Then we'll meet at 9 in the morning, at the bench by the duck pond. That good?"

"Sure, see you then."

With that, Vi had fallen asleep, in anticipation of the day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>ALL RIGHT! Confessions next chapter! But will they recognize each other? Very likely this time. Look forward to it, and thanks for all the support I've gotten!<p> 


	13. The Full Truth

Now for the long-awaited date! A bit humorous, but it gets more romantic later.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

The next day, Jimmy got up early. He was excited to see his friend Ai that day. The phone call had taken him completely by surprise, but talking to the person on the other end had confirmed that it _was_ Haibara Ai.

He arrived at 8:55, and walked calmly toward the bench they'd agreed to meet at. He was surprised when he reached the bench that someone had gotten there at the same time he had, and it wasn't who he was expecting. It was his teacher, Miss Graythorn. They both got there at the same time, both noticed each other at the same time, and then they both sat at opposite ends of the bench.

"So, Jimmy," began Vi, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I'm meeting someone. What are you doing here?"

"Actually I'm meeting someone, too. It's the guy I told you about. He agreed to meet me here at nine."

"Really? Well the girl I told _you_ about agreed to meet me here at nine, too!"

"Then," said Vi smugly, "Let's make a bet. We wait here in silence for our respective partners to come. The first to come gets the bench, and the other has to cancel and meet again later. After all, there's only one bench."

Jimmy agreed, though a little half-heartedly. Neither of them wanted the others love interest to beat theirs there. It was a silent war.

At 9:00, they were still waiting. No one had come. At 9:05 no one had come. They continued waiting, and at 9:15, Vi broke the silence.

"Well, it appears the bet's off. Neither of them has come. I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Yeah," said Jimmy sadly.

Vi decided to lighten his mood, "By the way, what's the girl's name you're waiting for?"

"Her name is Ai Haibara. Who are you waiting for?"

Vi had gasped internally when he said her name, well her fake name anyways. So she said, "Well, the guy I'm waiting for is one named Conan Edogawa."

This time, it was Jimmy's turn to gasp internally. Then he looked up at her and said, "Haibara?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Kudo-kun," she giggled, in Japanese.

"Oi! How long did you know? If you knew, then why did you make me wait? Why did…"

"KUDO-KUN!" she said it the same way she had on the phone the night before, "Just for the record, I didn't know who you were until you told me about a minute ago."

"You…didn't know? At all?"

"I thought you were still in Japan until I visited Agasa-hakase a few days ago, as _you_ advised me, remember. He confirmed that you'd left Japan and had never taken the antidote by the time you left."

"Did he tell you _why_ I left, then?"

"…yes, he did. That's why I only have one question. Why did you not tell me, Kudo-kun? Why? All of this tragedy, this angst, this sorrow, it could all have been avoided if you'd just _told _me!" Vi was crying freely now.

He looked at the ground until his bangs covered his eyes, "I didn't tell you for the same reason you never told me. I thought my love was one-sided. I didn't think you could possibly love a man who had let your sister die in front of his eyes. That's why I never said anything. I didn't think I'd ever be loved back."

Looking at him, Vi was regretting her outburst. So she said, "Well, since both of us know the truth, how about we grab some coffee? My treat."

Jimmy grinned and said, "Sure! But it's _my_ treat, since _I'm_ the guy."

Vi just giggled again and said, "Fine by me, meitantei-san."

They then got up and walked to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Next up is the epilogue, and it'll just wrap us some loose ends. It'll be somewhat short, too, so I might be able to get it up within the next 12-18 hours. In the meantime, please inform me if I wrote another lame confession or not.<p> 


	14. Epilogue: Final Return to Japan

Final chapter! This clears up all the loose ends I thought of, so please enjoy it, and tell me how much you liked the story, and whether I should write another like it! Many thanks!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

The next term of the school started a few weeks later. It all proceeded normally until everyone found out that the smartest kid in the school, Jimmy Kudo, was being forced to transfer schools. The official rumor was that he was going back to Japan for 'family issues', though no one ever specified.

Another rumor going around was that their beloved teacher Miss Graythorn had found a boyfriend. This report was officially confirmed later on when some students happened by a park where Vi and her new boyfriend, a handsome Japanese man around her age, had been observed kissing each other.

Towards the end of the year, Miss Graythorn made a surprise announcement. She announced that she would be resigning her position at the end of the year and moving away. Everyone was saddened, but no one dared to cross her judgment.

She received a plaque for her service for the school on the last day, and the entire student body cheered their hearts out for her, since they all considered her their favorite teacher. Once everything was settled down, Vi moved to Japan with her boyfriend, a man who was well known there as Kudo Shinichi, the famous detective.

Upon arrival, the two of them settled down in the Kudo Mansion in Beika. Agasa-hakase had been thrilled they'd found each other at last, and wished them success.

Their next stop was the Mouri Detective Agency. Shinichi wore Conan's glasses, and told Ran, Kogoro, and Eri exactly where they'd been and who'd they'd been. Ran had seen how attached Conan had been to Ai, and wished them both success.

_Then_ they called upon three kids that they'd known five years before. Again, Shinichi wore Conan's glasses. The two of them walked behind the three of them and struck up conversation, pretending not to notice the kids in front of them. When Ayumi happened to glance back at the name 'Edogawa-kun' and saw a handsome boy in glasses walking with a pretty girl with blonde hair, they'd at last met up and told them the truth. And the three of them were happy for them, too.

Shinichi enrolled in college, and eventually got a job with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Shinichi and Shiho soon married. Shiho got a job at Teitan Junior High, and Kudo-sensei was very well-received, especially by three thirteen year olds by the names of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta.

Shinichi and Shiho eventually had two kids, a boy and a girl. They named them Conan and Ai (go figure). From then on everyone was happy, knowing that everything truly _was_ at peace now, and nothing could come in the way of their love anymore, at anytime.

* * *

><p>If anyone has read any of my other stories, you could probably have guessed that the ending was going to be a happy one. (Most of my endings are.) In any case, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this story, and I hope to write more ConanAi in the future, though I'm more open to other couples than most anyone else, simply because I see nothing wrong with any couple (for the most part). However, I will likely <em>never<em> write long romance stories with the 'canon couples' like ShinichiRan, HeijiKazuha, and KaitoAoko, simply because those pairings will be explored in the regular manga, and there's enough fanfiction for them anyways.

So, if you survived my ranting just now, please review my story, and look forward for more!


End file.
